kickbuttowskifandomcom-20200223-history
Kick the Habit/References
*This episode reveals that Gunther has a habit of smelling his fingers. *This episode marks the first appearance of Ms. Chicarelli, one of Kick's neighbors and possibly his fiercest enemy and her dog, Oskar. *This is the first time where Mr. Vickle is shown to be mad at Kick for his stunts. *This is also the first time where Brianna has a speaking role. *A similar plot is later used in the episode "Undie Pressure" of The Loud House, which was also created by Chris Savino. *Harold is among the people in the Buttowski household, but when he speaks to Kick the people around him disappear. *Harold tells Kick that all the havoc he caused that day was just that morning, and since the bet started at 8:00am, Kick must have woken up pretty early that day. *When Honey introduces the Colonel to Kick, The Unnamed Clown mysteriously appears and Brad disappears. *When the camera zooms to Colonel Payroll, he appears to be floating. *It's unknown why the Unnamed Clown is angry with Kick. Maybe it could be that he is angry with him for destroying his car in "Kickasaurus Wrecks", but how if that episode is aired after this one? *It is stated that the bet would last 24 hours, but if the bet lasts 24 hours there should be night and dawn scenes. Although it could be that the scene of Kick and Gunther at the Food 'n' Fix is the night scene. *When Gunther is talking to Brad, part of his right eye's line is missing. *A skateboard wouldn't be able to fit in Kick's outfit in real life. *In this episode, Dead Man's Drop has a tree, bushes and fences on it. But in previous and subsequent episodes, the landmark doesn't have these things on. *When Gunther's machine explodes, Brad looks more burned than Kick even though Kick is closer to the machine than Brad. *In Kick's imagination, the awesome personal truck carrier has stars on it sides. But when Brad shows Kick the truck, the stars are being replaced by "Awesum" signs (although Brad says that he painted that onto the truck). *When Brad is talking to Kick inside the truck, the background behind him is blue without trees neither houses behind it. **Also, Brad appears to be as tall as the truck. But when he talks to Gunther, he is smaller than the truck. *Brad is laughing when he tries to get Kick to drive the truck. But in the shot of the camera zooming to Kick, his mouth doesn't move. *When the camera zooms to Kick's hand trying to release the brake, Brad is not seen in the background. *If you look closely when the truck leaves, you can see that Kick is not lying on the tree. But later he appears there. **Also, the "Awesum" signs are replaced by the stars in the same scene. *During the scene of Brad and Colonel Payroll, the outfit of the Colonel changes sides. Category:Trivia Category:Trivia Pages